Czy można ci zaufać?
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 5 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew... '''Chris: '''Sanders, że wyspa jest pół sztuczna i pół naturalna. Oczywiście musiała wygadać reszcie... Wyzwaniem uczestników było łowienie ryb. W trakcie tego wyzwania: Lightning zdobył 85% ryb jeżeli chodzi o drużynę Ryb, Topher wrzucił Jackie do wody (po czym Cj ją uratował), a Dakota i Devin się kłócili (tematem była głównie Carrie). Ostatecznie nie wygrały Ryby, a KOTY! Odpaść miał Topher, ale mu odpuściłem :P Dziś kolejny niesamowity odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! Przed wyzwaniem Domek Kotów Fatih z resztą drużyny (poza Clementine) jedzą smażone ryby, które złowili w ostatnim wyzwaniu. '''Devin: '''Wow! Fatih, po prostu perfekcyjnie wykonanie! Pyszne :) '''Dakota: '''Ta, w tej sytuacji zgodzę się z Devinem :P Niezłe ;) '''Devin: Co to miało znaczyć? Denerwuje mnie mocno ta blondynka -.-' 'Fatih: '''Takie śniadanie dostarczy nam energii przed dzisiejszym wyzwaniem. Musimy dziś wygrać. Tym bardziej, że wczoraj nikt nie odpadł z Ryb. '''Dakota: '''Co? Jak to? Pierwsza ceremonia, w której oni przerwali, a on robi bez eliminacji ;-; '''Fatih: '''Ta, dla mnie to też niezrozumiałe. '''Clementine: '''Normalnie. Po prostu nie było eliminacji. Co się stało? NIC. '''Devin: '''Eee... raczej wiele. :P '''Clementine: '''Nie wiele. '''Devin: '''Dobra, mogłabyś zamilknąć? Nie masz i tak nic do powiedzenia. '''Dakota: '''A ty to masz? -.- '''Fatih: '''Uspokójcie się! Spokój! Macie ochotę na jeszcze po jednej rybie? '''Dakota: '''Przydało by się... '''Devin: '''Niech będzie. '''Fatih: '''Dobra. Fatih udał się usmażyć dla nich jeszcze po rybie. W lesie Jackie się wspięła na jabłoń i zbiera z niej owoce. '''Jackie: '(do siebie) Gdyby Lightning nie zjadł wszystkich ryb sam... Ciekawe gdzie Cj? Muszę mu to powiedzieć. . Tymczasem po lesie (w okolicy drzew owocowych) sobie spacerował Cj. '''Cj: '''Gdzie ona jest? :/ Spróbuję do niej wysłać SMS'a. Cj wysłał do Jackie SMS'a. '''Cj: Od kiedy wstałem Jackie nie było w domu. Mówili mi, gdzie mogła pójść. Mam nadzieję, że nie żartowali. Gdybym ją spotkał? Byłaby to sytuacja idealna. . Jackie po chwili dostała SMS'a. Jackie: '''Ooo, kto to? Jackie sprawdziła na telefonie. '''Jackie: '''Ooo, Cj! Jackie ześlizgnęła się gałęzi, ale złapała się ręką gałęzi. '''Jackie: '''Ratunku!!! . '''Cj: '''Słyszę Jackie, już biegnę! Cj pobiegł przed siebie. . '''Jackie: '''Już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Jackie się puściła, w ostatniej chwili nadbiegł Cj, który złapał dziewczynę. '''Cj: '''Uff, niewiele brakowało! '''Jackie: '''Postawisz mnie na ziemię. Jackie została puszczona na ziemię i wstała. '''Jackie: '''Wysłałeś SMS'a. '''Cj: '''Ta, szukałem cię. '''Jackie: '''Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? Nie powiedzieli ci, że zbieram owoce? '''Cj: '''Tak, ale tu chodzi o coś innego. '''Jackie: '''O co Cj? '''Cj: '''O to, że kocham cię, chciałbym byś to wiedziała. '''Jackie: '''Ależ ja o tym wiedziałam xD Uratowałeś mi ostatnio życie, jestem ci wdzięczna. Też odwzajemniam to uczucie. Pocałowali się. '''Jackie: Mam nadzieję, że to będzie dobry związek, a nie druga wersja związku CourtneyxDuncan. Cj: ZAJEBIŚCIE! Mam dziewczynę, aż sam nie dowierzam. I jest nią Jackie <3 Całą sytuację widział chowający się w krzakach Topher. Topher: '''Mmm... :) '''Topher: Co my tutaj mamy!? ;) Domek Ryb Sanders zagwizdała gwizdkiem. Sanders: 'Dobra, koniec rozgrzewki. Sprawnie poszło :) '''Gwen: '''Rozgrzewka i tak często bywa zbędna. Wyzwania mało kiedy tego wymagają. '''Lightning: '''Ta, gotka ma racje. Nawet bez treningu Lightning, by każdego pokonał! ;) Uległby tylko w przypadkowych sytuacjach :P '''Ursula: '''Przypadkowych? '''Lightning: '''E tam, ale one dla Lightninga nie istnieją! Szi-boom! Lightning wyskoczył przez okno. '''Ursula: '''Możliwe, że teraz się rozgrzewka przydała. Ostatnio były raczej "spokojniejsze" wyzwania. '''Chris: '(megafon) O tym co będzie dowiecie się za chwilę! Zapraszam na wyzwanie!!! Natychmiast! Wyzwanie Uczestnicy zjawili się na jakieś sztucznej lące. 'Chris:'Witajcie zawodnicy! 'Uczestnicy:'Do konkretów! 'Chris:'I teraz wszyscy będą narzekać ;_; Dzisiaj będziemy mieli maraton sportowy! 'Gwen:'Tutaj?Na tej łące? 'Chris:'I tak... Wyjmuje z kieszeni jakiś pilot.Naklika na nim przycisk,a wokół uczestników pojawia się wielkaaaa arena.Po chwili arena dzieli się na 5 części.Są one mniejsze i większe.Uczestnicy i Chris lądują w najmiejszej.Naprzeciw nich pojawiają się dwie tarcze do strzelania.Tarcza jest onznaczona 5 kolorami.Czerwień,pomarańcz,źółć,Niebieski i zieleń. 'Chris:'Będzie 5 zadań!Z Kotów ktoś będzie brał udział w dwóch konkurencjach,a z Ryb dwie osoby nie będą w żadnej konkurencji.Pierwsze zadanie to łucznictwo.Czerwony da wam 1p.Żółty 2p.Pomarańcz 3p.Niebieski 4p.oraz Zielony da wam 5p.Teraz musicie wybrać reprezentanta.Wasi reprezentanci wykonają po 3 strzały.Koty? 'Fatih:'Może ty Clem?W końcu słyszałem,że dobrze strzelasz. 'Clementine:'Strzlelać to umiem jak nikt inny,ale z pistoletu!Niestety,ale z łuku nigdy nie strzelałam. 'Fatih:'A ty Dakota? 'Dakota:'No oczywiście,że potrafię!Równie dobra jestem w lataniu i w pracach fizycznych. (sarkazm) 'Fatih:'Devin? 'Devin:'Kiedyś próbowałem...Nie trafiłem nawet w powietrze (please) 'Fatih:'Dobra ja spróbiuję,ale na waszą odpowiedzialność! 'Chris:'Ryby,z kim się zmierzy Fatih? 'Ligthing:'Z shi-mną! 'Gwen:'Myślę,że to zły pomysł.Łucznictwo jest dosyć łatwe,tak sądze.Ty raczej bardziej się nadajesz na piłke nożną czy coś. 'Cj;'Może Jackie? 'Topher:'Ta!Jak ona wygra tą konkurencje to przez cały następny odcinek będę nosił babciną piżamę! 'Cj:'No to liczę,że babcia ma wygodną piżamkę!Pokaż mu Jackie! 'Jackie:'Ale co?Myślałam co se kupię gdy już wygram show.Pewnie jakieś buty...Albo bluzkęa może... 'Topher:'Dobra,przestań bo się zapowietrzysz.Chris,z naszej drużyny startuje Jackie. 'Chris:'Okej.Fatih zacznij. Fatih bierze łuk i strzela.Trafia w 2x Niebieski i jedną w zieleń. 'Chris:'Nieźle!13/15 p!Jackie teraz twoja kolej. 'Jackie:'Nie zawiodę was drużyno! :D Podeszła i wzięła łuk.Po chwili się odwróciła. 'Jackie:'Cj mam łuk! 'Cj:'To świetnie,ale celuj w tar... Nie dokonczył,bo Jackie wstrzeliła wszystkimi 3 strzałami.Trafiły one w drzewo jednak odbiły i poleciały w tarcze.Każda z nich przebiła poprzednią i dlatego wszystkie trafiły w zielony! 'Chris:'Topher,to jaki kolor ma ta piżama? :) '''2 zadanie Uczestnicy wszli do kolejnej sali.Była to zwykła duża hala.Na środku wisiała siatka. Chris:'Drugim zadaniem jest siatkówka!Wasi reprezentanci będą musieli dobrze wykonać jak najwiekszą liczbę poprawne wykonanych serwów..Koty? '''Devin:'Ja się zgłaszam!Zawsze byłem dobry w siatkę! '''Chris:Świetnie!Ryby? Sanders:'W akademii policyjnej to jedyna atrakcja.Zgłaszam się. '''Chris:'Tym razem też zaczną koty. Devin serwuje.Bez problemu trafia. 'Devin:'To będzie łatwe! Drugi raz też to zrobił. 'Devin:'I co?Wy pewnie byście tak nie umiały. '''Clementine:Łał,udało ci się dobrze wykonać,aż dwa serwy!Ale jestem pod wrażeniem.(sarkazm) Devin się lekko zdenerwował.I uderzył za mocno przez co piłka dotkła Sufitu. Devin:'To wszysyko twoja wina! >:( (wkazuje na Clem) '''Chris:'Ta,to był...Świetny wynik.Sanders 3 razy poprawnie zaserwujesz i będziecie krok od zwycięstwa! Sanders zrobiła to bez problemu. 'Chris:'2-0 dla Ryb!Czyżby one znów wygrały? 'Dakota:'Nie damy im!Tak Clem! Przytula ją 'Clem:'1........2........Nie pozwól mi doliczyć do 3..........Już! Dakota ją puszcza. '''3 zadanie Uczestnicy weszl na mały stadion. Chris:'Kolejne zadanie to piłka nożna.Każdy strzał lub obrona to jeden punkt.Koty,Dakota czy Clem? '''Fatih:'Dakota,ty to lepiej zrób.Clem jest za mała i nie będzie potrafiła obronić wysokich piłek. 'Clementine:'Ej,dajcie mi spróbować!Nie wiadomo co będzie następne. 'Dakota:'On ma rację.Ja idę! 'Chris:'Oke,Ryby? 'Ursula:'Ligthing,wygra to z palcem w nosie! 'Lighting:'O tak!Ja to shi-wygram! 'Chris:'Strzelacie po 3 gole.W razie gdyby Dakota jakimś cudem obroniła lub strzeliła(zaczyna się śmiać co denerwuje Dakote)To przyznam zwycięstwo Rybą. 'Fatih:'Ej,to nie fair! '''Chris:Życie! Fatih:On nas chyba lekko anty-faworyzuje... >:( :( Najpierw strzela Ligthing,a Dakota broni. Lighting:'Shi-Ja to załatwię bez shi-problemu! '''Dakota:'Słowa umie powiedzieć każdy,ale nie każdy daje radę je uwiarygodnić! Ligth jej strzela i trafia. 'Ligthing:'Ja ci już Shi-Uwiarygodnie ty blondyno! Strzela i trafia. 'Devin:'Dalej Dakota! '''Devin:W prawdzie gdyby Dakota przegrała prawie na pewno by została przegłosowana,ale już wolę by wróg z mojej drużyny został,a odpadł ktokolwiek z drużyny przeciwnej. Dakota się lekko zmobilizowała i udało jej się obrnić ostatni strzał Lightinga. Chris:'Lighting ty pierdoło...Znacz teraz Dakota strzela,a ty bronisz. Zamieniają się pozycją. '''Lighting:'Dajcie spokój to będzie zbyt...(kiedy ten gada Dakota mu strzela)Ej no co jest?! 'Dakota:'Radzę ci się skupić na grze. 'Lighting:'Ty mi tu sh-nie roz...(znów się nie skupił i Dakota mu strzeliła)To jakieś Shi-Żarty?! Ryby się mocno zdenerewowały. '''Ursula:Jakim cudem?!On już dawno powinien wygrać! Lighting:'Dobra,skup się,skup się...Okej jestem skupiony strze... I mamy gol.Chris strzelił facepalma. '''Chris:'Lighting radziłbym ci się czuć dziś zagrożonym.My przechodzmy z wynikiem 2-1 do następnego zadania. '''Zadanie 4 Uczestnicy weszli do sali.Na środku której był...Ring bokserski! Chris:'No!To czas na WWE!Z Kotów musi startować Clem,ale z was Ryby pozwoliłem sobie wybrać....Topher będziesz walczył z Clem! >:) By wygrać musicie albo przypiąć przeciwnika na 3 s.albo musicie spowodować by się poddał. '''Devin:'Ej!To nie fair!To dorosły facet,a ona jest małą dziewczynką! 'Clementine:'Spokojnie poradzę sobie.Dakota,trzymaj(rzuca jej swój pistolet,a potem wchodzi na ring,a zaraz za nią Topher) 'Chris:'START! >:) 'Topher:'Ej,bez jaj!Nie uderzę dziecka. 'Sanders:'Topher!Ona mogła nas zabić w tej dźungli! 'Clementine:'I to ma być policjantka?Nasyła kogoś na dziecko. 'Sanders:'Już ja ci zaraz. 'Cj:'Spokjnie! Clem i Topher wciąż się nie atakowali. 'Topher:'okej,ja cię nie biję bo jesteś dzieckiem,a ty czm nie bijesz mnie? 'Clementine:'I tak wszyscy mnie nienawidzą,po co mam to pogłębiać? 'Sanders:'Topher,wystarczy,że ją przewrócisz i na pewno się podda!Spójrz na jej wątłą posturę! 'Clementine:'No chodź!Zapraszam! Sanders wyszła z sali cała zła. 'Topher:'Sorry :/ Podbiegł do niej by ją przewrócić,ale ta uniknęła...I jeszcze raz...I kolejny raz. 'Clementine:'Okej,zmarnowałes szanse.Moja kolej... Kopnęła go w kolano ten padł na ziemie.Walnęła mu jeszcze plaskacza,a ten już leżał.Topher zapukał co oznaczało rezygnację. 'Clementine:'Chris... 'Chris:'Tak? 'Clementine:'Zapomniałeś o wyliczeniu pza ringowym ;) Zeszła z ringu. '''Topher:Pokonany przez małą dziewczynkę! :( >:( Devin:Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej się jej boję! Sanders:Ta dziewczynka jest niebezpieczna. Jackie:Lubię róż <3 <3 <3 Zadanie 5 Wszyscy stali przy 100 metrowym torze do sprintu. Chris:'Ostatnia konkurencja to Wyścig na 100 m! '''Clementine:'Ja się zgłaszam. 'Devin:'O nie na pewno nie ty... 'Clementine:'Spokonie,wyluzuj. 'Fatih:'Czy można ci zaufać? Clem tylko wzruszyła ramionami. 'Chris:'Ale chciałbym już ogłosić zwycięstwo Ryb...Znaczy Ryby kogo wybieracie? 'Cj:'Ja pójdę.W końcu czm nie? Cj i Clem ustawili się. 'Chris:'Gotowi...DO BIEGU.............START!!! Pobiegli.Pierwszy/-a na mecie był/-a... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .CLEMENTINE 'Fatih:'O tak!Zdecydowanie mogliśmy ci zaufać! 'Chris:'Niestety,ale dzisiaj Rybki ktoś na 100% odpada.Widzimysię na ceremonii! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam Rybki! Ostatnio odpuściłem wam ceremonię, ale dziś na 100% ktoś z was odpadnie. Kończy liczyć głosy. '''Chris: '''Cóż, pora ogłosić bezpieczne osoby... ... ... ... ..Cj! ... ..Jackie! ... ..Gwen! ... ..Ursula! ... ..Lightning (O dziwo)! Zostały nam dwie osoby i jeden symbol bezpieczeństwa. Sanders - wyszłaś z sali co było dość niezrozumiałe. '''Sanders: '''Tylko na chwilę (przewróciła oczami) '''Chris: '''Topher - zostałeś pokonany przez małą dziewczynkę xDDDDDDDD Ciara na maksa. Dobra, z programu odpada... Zarówno Sanders, jak i Topher czuli się dość pewnie. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sanders! '''Sanders: '''CO!? O_o Drużyna też była zaskoczona. '''Chris: '''6-1! Sorry, taka gra. :) '''Sanders: '''Jakim cudem? Przecież nawet to nie możliwe! '''Gwen: '''Zgadza się, ja na nią nie głosowałam. '''Ursula: '''Ja również. '''Sanders: '''Ktoś musiał podmienić głosy, to jest nie fair. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że tą osobę dosięgnie ręka sprawiedliwości. Trzymajcie się! Pożegnała się z drużyną, po czym udała się do łódki wstydu. '''Topher: To moja sprawka! Moja! Sanders, gdybyś mi nie przeszkodziła, to wygrałbym z tą małą. Masz za swoje ;) Widać Tophera, w pokoju zwierzeń otwierającego skrzynkę na głosy, po czym podmienia głosy z prawdziwych na fałszywe i uśmiecha się lekko Chris: '''Dobra, mamy 10 <3 Niebawem z 10 zostanie 9. Do następnego razu w... '''Totalnej Porażce: O Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki